Rakan Sawa
Rakan Sawa (沢羅貫, Sawa Rakan) is the primary protagonist of Silver Diamond. He is a 17-year old high schooler who was dragged to an alternate world, the Amato Empire, by Chigusa Senroh after discovering his abilities as a Sanome. Together with Chigusa Senroh, Narushige Shigeka, and Tohji Tohno, he travels to defeat the tyrant Prince of the Empire. It is later discovered that he is the younger twin brother to the Prince. Appearance Rakan is an attractive young man with short light brown hair and a beautiful face. His good-looks are recognized by both males and females alike. He is identical to the Prince, his older brother, though he lacks the blonde hair. Rakan wears his school uniform from his old world at all times as a reminder of all his friends from school. Other times, often when they are staying the night in a village, he wears a sleeping yukata instead. Etymology Rakan's last name 'Sawa' (沢) can be read as 'marsh' or 'swamp', most likely referring to the abundance of plants which continuously spring up around him. However, most of the characters in the series use the second reading 'brilliance' or 'grace', referring to Rakan's personality and demeanor. His first name contains the characters for 'gauze/thin silk' (羅) and 'pierce/penetrate' (貫). It is most likely based on the Buddhist Arhat's name. Personality Rakan is a kind-hearted and earnest boy with a love for plants and a strong sense of justice. He is extremely hardworking and often very serious about doing things properly. He dislikes things such as hurting others or his 'brother's' tyrannical rule. He has natural airheaded moments (often not recognizing Chigusa's occasional harassment) and is oblivious to when others demonstrate romantic interest in him. He loves to do housework, including cooking and cleaning. Rakan has a fear of the supernatural and a love for practicality. Due to this he was initially doubtful of Chigusa when he fell into his garden, claiming to be from somewhere else that was not Earth. However, unable to ignore the evidence presented, he reluctantly accepted the story of a world very different from his own. While in the Amato Empire, he likes to find similarities between it and his own world. When he runs across something terrifying or too much for him to handle, he escapes from reality by immediately thinking of something else or coming up with some sort of faulty rational answer. Relationships Chigusa Senroh Rakan's most prominent relationship throughout the entire series. When they first met, Chigusa mistook Rakan as the Prince and tried to kill him. After Rakan accidentally used his Sanome powers on Chigusa's wooden gun, Chigusa realized his mistake. Rakan did not think of Chigusa to be a bad person and offered him water, which further disturbed Chigusa because he realized that this was not his world. He immediately gave Rakan a hug out of relief because he had found the Sanome, the last hope for his malnourished world. Chigusa is very protective of Rakan but originally because he was the Sanome and useful. Eventually he grew fond of Rakan himself and took it upon himself to stay by his side always. Rakan sees Chigusa as something like a child; one that is innocent, naive to the world, and lacking common sense in society. Chigusa considers the friends that he has now and the things that he has seen to be 'gifts' from Rakan, and desires to give Rakan something equivalent in return. He offers himself and his services to Rakan for eternity, thinking that he had nothing else to give. Rakan, shocked by his own personal wish to possess Chigusa, became too flustered to think straight before finally deciding to stop caring and accepted. Many have noted that Chigusa's personality has become much softer and kinder after meeting Rakan, saying that he had become more of a human. Rakan is often unaware of Chigusa's affections towards him and either ignores or accepts his occasional harassment. Most likely he brushes it off as Chigusa not having any self-awareness or his lack of common sense. He allows Chigusa to cuddle with him and sometimes even initiates it to comfort him. Narushige and Tohji, however, both try to separate them at all times because they believe that Chigusa has bad intentions. However, it is shown that Rakan sometimes enjoys the special attention he gets from Chigusa because he had lived by himself for a year before meeting him. Due to this, Rakan tends to easily get lonely. Narushige Shigeka Rakan considers Narushige to be like his older sibling (more like a sister than a brother) and admires him for his proper conduct and good manners. Narushige is also very protective of Rakan and loves him as his younger brother. He is the one often pulling Chigusa away from Rakan when he thinks Chigusa has gone too far with his affectionate antics. Both of them enjoy cooking and household duties. Many have noted them to be like a mother-in-law and housewife respectively. Tohji Tohno Originally Tohji was an assassin sent to Japan by the Prince and Kinrei Kingen to kill off Chigusa, Narushige, and Rakan. Tohji was loyal to the Prince because he gave him the gift of sight, something that he had lacked since birth. Due to this, Tohji immediately hated Rakan on sight because he thought him to be an impostor. However, shocked at Chigusa's confession that his beloved Prince was an Ayame and bewildered by Rakan's natural kindness, Tohji slowly began to trust Rakan more and eventually turned traitor to the Prince to serve Rakan instead. Now the two of them consider each other to be precious and irreplaceable friends. Tohji - goaded on by Narushige - protects Rakan from Chigusa's harassment. However, it often backfires on him and he instead becomes a scapegoat for Chigusa's hugs. Abilities Sanome: As a Sanome, Rakan has ability to instantly grow plants by simply touching them. He is able to pick up seeds and they instantly sprout into whatever he needs. However he sometimes does this by accident, forgetting that touching any vegetation would result in it sprouting. The type of plant which grows depends on the seed or source. Trivia Category:Frontier Category:Sanome Category:Sawa Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters